Dancing Without Music
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Continuação de How I Love You, Little Girl. Quando finalmente consegue uma caçada a solo, Jo encontra Dean que a pedido de Ellen, deveria ter ficado de olho nela, e ele ficou, tal como o rato fica de olho no queijo.


**Disclaimer: Supernatural não é meu, nem nehum de seus personagens... E eu chorarei eternamente por isso como um emo.**

**N/A: É a primeira vez que eu vi necessidade de por legenda em uma fic que eu escrevi, o que vocês tem que saber é que a narrativa fica indo e voltando no tempo, para não ficar confuso o itálico vai mostrar quando há mudança no tempo.**

**Aproveitem!**

**

* * *

**

**Dancing Without Music**

Jo virou o rosto em direção ao gemido fantasmagórico da porta do banheiro se abrindo, sua mãe estava a olhando com a expressão dura, tão típica dela e havia mais rugas de preocupação em sua testa dessa vez, não era como quando Jo era menina. Ela não tinha sido pega mexendo em algo que não devia, ou desobedecendo ao que lhe foi mandado, ou bebendo escondido, não era nada pelo qual ela pudesse, ou até mesmo quisesse se desculpar, não era algo que desse para voltar atrás.

- Você está grávida Joanna. – definitivamente não era uma pergunta.

O estômago de Jo se revirou mais uma vez e ela teve que voltar o rosto para o vaso sanitário, estava ajoelhada em frente a ele, as náuseas a haviam acordado com ela de novo, já era a quarta vez naquela semana e não parecia ter sido causado por nada que ela havia comido, afinal andara enjoada demais para comer.

A mulher mais velha esperou as náuseas da outra passarem, quando Jo deu sinais que tinha acabado, sentando-se arfante no chão azulejado e encostando-se à parede fria. Ellen chegou mais perto dela, afastando as mechas castanhas do próprio rosto para enxergar melhor o da filha.

- A criança que está esperando, é do Dean, não é? – gesticulou com a cabeça como se o Winchester citado estivesse bem atrás do portal - Naquela caçada que você foi sozinha e acabou encontrando com os Winchesters. Vi do jeito que se olhavam antes e o brilho nos seus olhos quando voltou.

"Se a senhora não tivesse dado alarme para todos os caçadores do país ficarem de olho em mim como se eu fosse uma idiota inútil, eu não teria visto Dean e Sam." Ela pensou aborrecida, mas nada respondeu. Não precisava de resposta e se desse uma provavelmente se sentiria mais patética e infantil do que estava se sentindo agora.

- Não me importo que durma com ele Joanna, você já é suficientemente adulta para decidir o que faz ou deixa de fazer – continuou ela – esperava que tivesse o mínimo juízo para não ficar grávida! Ainda mais de um Winchester! Com as coisas estando como estão! No que estava pensando! O que vamos fazer agora?!

- Não sei no que está pensando mamãe, eu pisei na bola e sei disso, mas não vou matar meu bebê.

- Eu nunca disse isso. – retrucou rapidamente.

- Sei que não. – suspirou. Aqueles enjôos faziam-na se sentir fraca fisicamente. – Eu vou ter esse bebê – ela apertou as mãos contra o ventre e olhou para a mãe com determinação - o Dean não vai ficar sabendo – a mãe abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Jo não deixou – ele já tem coisa demais para se preocupar, não vou esconder a criança dele para sempre, e nem vou esconder necessariamente _dele_, preciso esconde-la de todos, incluindo Bobby, Ash, e todo mundo, só assim meu bebê estará a salvo. Eu vou, sei lá – ela respirou – pra um lugar longe de caçadores, onde ninguém nos conheça, quando minha barriga começar a crescer até pelo menos o bebê nascer, diga que eu finalmente me rendi a você e fui ter uma vida normal numa faculdade ou coisa assim.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum sozinha e grávida Joanna!

- Não mãe! Você precisa ficar, precisam de você aqui. Eu vou ficar bem. Prometo. Quando nascer eu volto e agente arruma um jeito de ninguém saber que tem um bebê aqui. Ou pelo menos de que ele é meu.

Ellen olhou para a filha longamente, realmente, ela não era mais uma garotinha. Depois do ato completamente irresponsável de engravidar num momento tão complicado, de uma das pessoas mais complicadas existentes, Jo agora mostrava ser madura o bastante para lidar com a situação. Mal o ser que crescia em seu corpo jovem havia surgido, Jo já desenvolvera um sentimento de responsabilidade e proteção maternal superior a qualquer sentimento que ela tivera antes. Ellen podia ver nos olhos castanhos, afinal Jo era sua filha.

Jo prendeu a respiração quando terminou de falar, a mãe ainda estava a olhando com a expressão dura, ela tinha dito aquele discurso todo, tinha demonstrado não sentir medo, mas por dentro só Deus sabia como ela se sentia perdida, não que tudo que tinha dito e demonstrado fosse mentira, era verdade, mas não era tudo o que se passava dentro dela, havia insegurança e medo também. Principalmente medo.

O cheiro de sua mãe ficou mais forte, e logo ela podia sentir o calor materno e os braços tão conhecidos a envolver firmemente num abraço.

Jo teve que morder o lábio que tremia para não chorar, sua mãe estava ali e tudo daria certo.

Ellen soltou-a, beijou sua testa e saiu do banheiro anunciando que ia fazer o café da manhã.

Jo observou-a sair se sentindo um pouco mais confiante.

Há um mês tinha voltado de uma caçada a solo, não era nada de muito perigoso, mas necessário, por isso a mãe – sob muita insistência – tinha dado carta branca para ela. Apenas tinha que ir verificar um caso simples de assombração a uma pequena família amiga dos Harvelle que não pertencia ao mundo das caçadas ao sobrenatural, uma criança tinha morrido caindo do terceiro andar da casa há alguns anos, e agora ameaçava o garotinho de apenas seis anos que lá morava com a mãe.

_Fly or never fly, across the sky fly forever fly  
Voar ou nunca voar, atravessar o céu, voar pra sempre, voar  
My butterfly fly or never fly,  
Minha borboleta, voar ou nunca voar  
Across the sky fly forever fly my butterfly  
Atravessar o céu, voar pra sempre, voar_

_A canção de espalhava por toda a casa. Era sem dúvidas uma voz doce de criança quem a cantava. O som não tinha uma fonte, parecia estar em todo lugar, vinha das frestas da madeira das paredes e do chão, pulsava com algo vivo, era ininterrupto e perigosamente hipnotizante, várias vezes Jo tivera a impressão de que o que estava fazendo era errado, ou não saber direito o que estava fazendo, nem de quem era. _

_Nessas horas parava esperando sua razão voltar a se manifestar, um dos momentos em que demorou a voltar ao normal, foi um dos mais difíceis e ela quase se jogou escada a baixo antes de voltar a si. Teve que largar a espingarda carregada com sal que tinha nas mãos fazendo-a pender na faixa que a prendia a seu corpo para se segurar no corrimão, pois seu corpo já se precipitava numa queda de pelo menos três metros._

_Everytime i close my eyes  
Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos  
I can fly across the sky i spread my wings I  
Eu consigo voar, atravessar o céu, eu espalho minhas asas eu  
Feel fine i see my world so blue  
Me sinto bem, eu vejo o meu mundo tão azul_

_Às vezes jurava ouvir algo a mais entre os versos, uma voz diferente, risos, mas era muito rápido e mais baixo que os versos como se fosse uma gravação interrompida, então por mais que tentasse desvendar esses ruídos, em busca de uma pista que pudesse manter sua sanidade e salvar a criança lá em cima, era impossível para ela._

_Subiu as escadas vagarosamente, com cuidado para não ser notada, afinal podia assustar o pobre garotinho que no terceiro andar se divertia perto da janela, inconsciente de que estava sob o cativeiro de um fantasma, fazendo-o cair, coisa que ela estava lá para evitar._

_And no doubts i'd seal my life for a dream come  
E, sem dúvidas, eu selarei a minha vida para um sonho se tornar  
True  
Verdade  
Live one day and then i'll die like a butterfly.  
Viver um dia e então eu morrerei como uma borboleta_

_Faltava somente um lance de escadas agora, e a canção começava a ficar mais forte, a voz infantil se transformando numa voz horrível e medonha, "Uma mistura de trovões e unhas arranhando quadros-negros", pensou._

_Lutando com necessidade de tapar os ouvidos ela voltou a empunhar a arma e marchar com mais pressa para chegar até a criança em perigo._

_Se alguém olhasse pela janela do quarto onde ela estava prestes a entrar veria uma moça, alguns anos mais velha do que Jo com o pranto correndo solto pela face escura e os braços envolvendo o próprio corpo que tremia como se tentasse consolar a si mesma._

_Jo conseguiu ver o que acontecia pela fresta da porta entreaberta, lá dentro do quarto empoeirado com papel de parede antes colorido, agora sujo e rasgado, dando amostras de ter pertencido a uma criança e não ter recebido ninguém há muitos anos, o garotinho negro e magricela, de cabelo no corte tipo escovinha vestido como o super-homem, empoleirado na janela de grades parecia falar com alguém invisível._

_Ele parecia tão leve que Jo se surpreendeu de o vento que balançava sua pequena capa cintilante já não o ter derrubado de ali de cima._

_Ela empurrou a porta com o cano da arma, o garotinho a olhou tão assustado que cambaleou um pouco, Jo ouviu a mãe dele gritar lá de baixo e se xingou internamente._

_- Hey, garotão! Você não quer descer daí bem devagar e vir até aqui não? – ele olhou nervosamente para sua espingarda, Jo xingando-se pelo que ia fazer, soltou a arma deixando-a presa pela faixa._

_O menino tinha a respiração arfante, suas narinas se contraiam e dilatavam rapidamente._

_- Mas... eu quero voar, a garotinha de lilás disse que eu podia se pulasse de bem alto._

_Jo riu nervosamente._

_- E você acreditou nela? Vamos lá garoto! Você sabe que só quem pode voar é o Homem-Aranha! – ela caminhou para dentro do quarto e quase foi atingida por uma cadeira jogada pelo fantasma que ainda não era visível._

_O garotinho a olhou ultrajado._

_- O Homem-Aranha não voa!_

_- Viu?! Nem ele! Olhe para sua mãe lá em baixo, se você pudesse mesmo voar, você acha que ela estaria assim tão triste te vendo aí nessa janela?_

_Mais um passo, ela se abaixou quando um livro passou zunindo por cima de sua cabeça e bateu na parede fazendo-a soltar nuvens de poeira._

_Ele olhou de soslaio, mas não pareceu se abalar muito._

_- Talvez ela esteja chorando porque quer que eu voe até ela._

"_Ótimo" pensou Jo irritando-se "De todas as crianças vestidas se super-herói que podiam fazer amizade com um fantasma psicopata eu tinha que pegar logo a que sabe argumentar?"_

_Não era que Jo perdesse a paciência com crianças logo de cara, nem que ela não gostasse delas, era só que ela estava tão nervosa! Era seu primeiro vôo solo, não havia a mãe, o pai, algum Winchester ou quem quer que seja para salvá-la se aquilo ali não desse certo._

_Era a primeira vez que a responsabilidade era inteiramente sua e ela não ia falhar, não podia falhar! Tinha uma criança ali pelo amor de Deus!_

_- Escute Dave, eu sou amiga da sua mãe – mais um passo – foi ela quem me disse seu nome e pediu para que eu viesse até aqui te buscar – três livros empoeiradas vieram em sua direção quando ela tentou chegar mais perto dele, faltavam uns três passos agora, ela desviou dos dois primeiros, o terceiro atingiu-a de raspão na cocha direita, aquilo ia ficar roxo.- foi ela quem me disse seu nome._

_- Porque ela mesmo não veio? – apesar da pergunta ele já parecia estar decidido a descer no momento em que ela disse seu nome._

_Dave fez menção de descer da janela e ir em direção a Jo. _

_I fly, i fly, i fly  
Eu vôo, eu vôo, eu vôo_

_O ultimo verso foi o mais assustador, o fantasma finalmente apareceu, era realmente uma garotinha de lilás, ou metade dela._

_Não devia ter mais do que cinco anos, os cabelos ruivos e cacheados estavam enfeitados com anteninhas de ponta redonda, e ela vestia um vestido lilás cheio de anáguas e purpurina, nas costas asas de borboletas quebradas da mesma cor, tudo isso faria dela uma criança linda se não fosse o fato que o lado direito de seu corpo estivesse ensopado de sangue,metade de seu crânio estava esmagado e fragmentos de ossos e massa encefálica pegajosa se misturava ao gliter do vestido._

_As mãozinhas pálidas e cobertas de sangue foram em direção ao garoto que chocado pela visão assustadora da criança a sua frente, congelou no ato de descer da janela, Jo correu quando viu o que ela ia fazer, mal acreditando quando sentiu o corpinho dele em volta de seus braços, a queda veio depois, rolou com ele pelo assoalho sujo quando começou a sentir a ira do fantasma, os objetos batiam furiosamente nas paredes, a canção se transformara num som horrível e desesperador, ela tentou proteger o corpo do pequeno com o próprio, sentindo livros, cadeiras, caixas e uma infinidade de coisas ser jogadas sobre si._

_A criança em baixo de si não dava um pio, nem sequer se mexia, só conseguia saber que estava vivo pela respiração arfante em seu pescoço e as lágrimas que molhavam seu braço esquerdo que era para onde o rostinho dele estava virado._

_Ela tentou enxergar algo em volta tentando evitar que a poeira que estava agora por todo seu corpo também entrasse em seus olhos, então a viu._

_De pé no meio do quarto, vindo em direção a eles, cada vez mais perto._

_Jo sacou a arma reserva presa a sua perna e atirou no meio da testa da ruivinha que desapareceu._

_A música parou, os objetos pararam de se chocar repetidamente contra o corpo dela._

_Joanna respirou fundo três vezes antes de pegar o pequeno Dave no colo e correr com ele escada abaixo._

_*_

_- Mamãe! - assim que saíram da casa o garotinho pulou co colo da mãe que o abraçou com força._

_- Meu filho, meu filho – ela passava as mãos pelo corpo do pequeno como se conferisse que estava tudo ali, cheirando-o, beijando-o – Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada! – disse ela a Jo ainda chorando intensamente._

_- Ah não foi nada demais, só o meu trabalho – disse sorrindo – Olhe senhora McAngel..._

_- Pode chamar de Saide – disse ela limpando as lágrimas, mas ainda abraçada ao filho._

_- Ok, Saide, ainda tem uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer antes de ser seguro para você e Dave voltarem a casa..._

_- Eu não entro lá nunca mais! Nem você David! Está me ouvindo?_

_- Sim, mamãe. – a voizinha veio abafada pelo aperto do abraço._

_- Tudo, bem, mas de qualquer forma, eu aviso quando for seguro, só me diga onde é o cemitério, por favor._

_*_

_- Putz! Cavar sozinha é um inferno! – reclamou Jo, limpando o suor da testa fazendo com que essa ficasse suja de terra._

_- Falando sozinha Jo?_

_Ela pulou de susto dentro da cova e virou-se bruscamente para onde vinha à voz conhecida atirando a faca no suposto Dean. Lá estava ele, com seu melhor sorriso cafajeste agora, com a calça manchada de sangue pelo pequeno corte._

_- O que é isso!? –perguntou ele horrorizado com o ato dela._

_- Faca de prata, nem machucou muito e ainda falta a água benta._

_- Ow, ow, ow! Pode parar por aí! Sou eu, o Dean!_

_- Aham, depois da água benta a gente conversa. – dito e feito ela pulou da cova e jogou a água benta nele, que a olhou com uma cara extremamente irritada de "Satisfeita?" - O que você está fazendo aqui? E cadê o Sam?_

_- Ah eu também estou bem Jo, obrigada por perguntar. – disse ele revirando os olhos, mas ela não pareceu inclinada a se desculpar, não via motivo para isso – Ficamos sabendo do trabalho e viemos conferir se..._

_Ela bufou._

_- Minha mãe contou para todo mundo e fez alguém vir aqui bancar a minha babá não é? – ele sorriu amarelo e ela voltou a cavar irritada. – Se foi isso pode dando meia volta e voltando por onde veio, não preciso de uma babá, já sou bem crescidinha e até onde eu sei minhas vacinas estão todas em dia. – ela pulou de volta na cova._

_- Er... Bem,melhor responder a outra pergunta, o Sam está por aí pesquisando, fazendo coisas de nerd, sabe como ele é. – ele falava e ela cavava – Teve algum problema com a caçada? Soube que era o fantasma de uma garotinha que caiu do terceiro andar - ele fez uma cara enjoada – você tinha que ver aquelas fotos... _

_- Se vai ficar aqui, que tal ajudar a cavar?_

_- Mas não era você mesma que disse que não precisava de babá?_

_- Disse que não precisava de babá, não disse nada sobre não precisar de ajuda, para cavar é claro. - ela largou a pá e saiu da cova chegando perto dele – Vamos lá, me ajude Dean, seja bonzinho._

_Ele olhou desgostoso para o sorriso dela, irritado por estar sucumbindo ao tom de voz sedutor da loira._

_Tirou a jaqueta de couro e jogou para ela antes de entrar no buraco, Jo sorriu ao vê-lo arregaçar as mangas da camisa e começar a trabalhar, babá ou não, Dean era uma bela de uma visão cavando naquela tarde de outubro._

_-Você vai me pagar uma rodada de cerveja por isso. – declarou ele limpando o suor da testa depois de um tempo de exercício._

_- Veremos. – mas ela não se desfez do sorriso – Acho bom você começar a cavar mais de pressa, não vai querer ficar aqui até depois do anoitecer não é? – alfinetou Jo quase caindo na gargalhada com olhar que ele lhe lançou depois disso, ela umedeceu os lábios e sorriu inocente, ele de cara emburrada voltou a cavar._

_*_

_Já era o oitavo fora hilário que Sam via Dean levar de Jo desde que depois de queimarem o corpo da menininha e fazer o que devia ser feito, os dois tinham entrado no quarto de motel onde ele o irmão estavam hospedados com duas caixas de cerveja._

_- Ah garotos, é muito bom ver vocês, mas eu disse pra dona Ellen que estaria com o pé na estrada amanhã... – disse ela se levantando após mais um gole na garrafa que ainda tinha nas mãos, os Winchesters se levantaram junto._

_- Também foi bom te ver Jo. – disse Sam se levantando e indo em direção a ela para abraçá-la – Se cuida garota, lembranças a Ellen e ao Ash._

_- Pode deixar. - disse ela se soltando do enorme abraço do Winchester mais novo._

_Jo se virou para Dean que a esperava na porta sem dizer nada, não sorria nem nada do tipo,só carregava uma expressão intensa bem típica ergueu uma sobrancelha indagadoramente, ele somente abriu a porta. Jo, ainda desconfiada,atravessou a porta que fez um clic característico ao ser fechado por Dean que se meteu na frente de Jo impedindo-a de se afastar._

_Ela ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo quando ele a encurralou apoiando o braço na porta atrás dela._

_- Essa pode ser a nossa ultima chance, com as coisas estando como estão não dá nem pra prever se estaremos vivos nos próximos segundos._

_- Oh sim, e porque o mundo vai acabar eu devo aceitar fazer sexo selvagem com você aqui mesmo na varanda do hotel? Poupe-me Dean. – ela atentou escapar, mas ele apoiou o outro braço na porta e aproximou mais seus corpos, quase a tocando._

_- Não precisa ser na varanda, existem quartos! – ela revirou os olhos, mas não pode deixar de sorrir com ele. – Jo... – ela ficou séria e imóvel. – Ok... – disse ele se dando por vencido, não dava para ganhar todas e Jo já tinha massacrado seu ego por demais, ele a queria, mas ela não._

_Ela observou as transformações no rosto dele, era verdade que Dean fazia seu coração bater forte demais, suas mãos suarem, e seu cérebro ficar confuso. Deus sabia como era horrível sentir aquilo, aquela coisa confusa que a fazia se sentir ridícula e infantil e ao mesmo tempo tão viva._

_Ele fez menção de se afastar, ela ergueu a mão até o rosto dele, Dean a olhou com um misto de surpresa e confusão._

_- Eu tinha medo de me deixar apaixonar de vez por você, porque tem perigo escrito na sua testa Dean... Mas agora eu tenho mais medo de não saber como é._

_Ela moveu o corpo em direção ao dele, seus narizes se tocaram ele a observava, fechar os olhos e se entregar, nunca pensou que isso aconteceria mesmo. Abraçou-a e deixou-se ser beijado._

_Ela o beijou lentamente, tortuosamente, como se quisesse que aquilo durasse para sempre, talvez quisesse mesmo, ele queria._

_Quando acabou ele pode ver os olhos castanhos nublados, seu corpo ardeu, o segundo beijo não foi nem um pouco calmo como primeiro ele prensou-a na porta com força, ela gemeu, Dean abriu a porta._

_- Mas que inferno...?! – Sam que se preparava para dormir pulou de sustou ao vê-los entrar de modo tão peculiar._

_Dean ocupado demais em tocar, apertar, morder, beijar Jo, somente jogou a chave do Impala para o irmão num mudo: "Suma!"_

_Sam pegou a chave no ar sua mochila que não estava muito longe e saiu o mais rápido que podia de lá, só esperava que eles não usassem a sua cama, agora teria que rezar para ter outro quarto vago no hotel ou teria que sair com o Impala procurando outro, ou pior dormir no Impala... Era bom Dean se divertir bastante, pois o sermão que passaria nele depois dessa não seria nem um pouco divertido._

_*_

_Jo fazia desenhos aleatórios com as pontas dos dedos no peito de Dean, onde sua cabeça repousava._

_- Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir olhar no rosto do Sam de novo depois dessa... – declarou ela segurando o riso preso nos lábios apertados._

_- Melhor assim, aí você não vai ter torcicolos tendo que levantar dando a cabeça pra olhar pra ele. – retrucou Dean, ela o olhou, os cabelos loiros desarrumados caindo nos ombros desnudos ele os tocou gentilmente._

_Ele a puxou para mais um beijo, mas logo trocou seus lábios pelo queixo, garganta, clavícula parando no ombro que mordeu._

_- Você vai me deixar toda marcada... – a voz saiu fraca e ela tinha os olhos apertados._

_- Eu não ligo. – respondeu com a voz rouca e a pele arrepiada ao ouvi-la soltar mais um gemido naquela noite._

_Jo lhe deu uma tapa e riu gostosamente, deitando totalmente sobre ele para logo depois deixar o próprio corpo escorregar languidamente para a cama._

_Ela o olhou pelo que pareceu ser horas, o sorriso não desapareceu de seus lábios quando acariciou o rosto dele vendo-o fechar os olhos em apreciação._

_- O que eu vou lhe dizer agora é assustador, mas acredito que você já deve ter ouvido um monte de vezes porque é bastante clichê, mas é verdade, é muito importante pra mim que você saiba, embora eu não espere que você diga que sente o mesmo. – ela respirou fundo – Eu amo você. De verdade. – os olhos dele se abriram a encarando um tanto estupefato._

_Um momento de silêncio se seguiu antes que ele pudesse dizer algo._

_- Ninguém nunca tinha dito isso pra mim, assim... Eu..._

_- Dean você não precisa repetir, só por repetir, eu não quero isso._

_- Eu sei... Eu só... – Dean suspirou - Obrigado Jo. – ele a envolveu fortemente, trazendo o corpo pequeno e quente dela para si até que estivessem completamente colados e enfiando o rosto na curva alva do pescoço dela entre os cabelos perfumados._

*

- Sam Winchester ligou – anunciou a mãe a ela enquanto Jo saia do banho com o bebê que logo completaria três meses. – Ouvi Dean perguntar por você no fundo... Disse que estava bem, eles também disseram que estão bem.

- Que bom. – respondeu colocando o bebê na cama acariciando a pequena curva de seu nariz com o indicador, sabendo muito bem aonde sua mãe queria chegar.

- Quando vai contar a ele Joanna?

- Quando as coisas melhorarem. – Jo secou o corpinho de Katherine com a toalha de animais coloridos, e pegou a frauda que já tinha deixado estrategicamente em cima da cama - Mãe você de todo mundo não pode me julgar. Kath é tão frágil ainda... E é minha filha, eu tenho que protegê-la. Mesmo que para isso tenha que sacrificar a presença do Dean por enquanto. – a pequena a olhou com aqueles olhos verdes que pertenciam ao pai, Jo suspirou.

Terminou de arrumar o bebê e despiu um seio para alimentar a pequena e rosada cria.

A adoração naqueles olhinhos era assustadora e linda. Alguém que dependia tanto dela. Queria muito mostrá-la a Dean, queria ver sua reação, vê-lo amar Kath tanto quanto ela amava, mas aquilo por hora não era possível. Conforme sorvia o líquido de seu seio as pálpebras da pequena iam pesando e logo, ela desistindo de lutar contra o sono, dormia um sono solto agarrando frouxamente o roupão que envolvia o corpo da mãe.

Jo tirou-a do peito, e acariciou sua cabecinha coberta por uma fina camada de fios dourados, abaixou o rosto para sentir o cheirinho dela, sem a menor vontade de colocá-la no berço, foi uma sorte a mãe nunca ter desfeito do berço que era de Jo, roupas e outras coisas de bebê eram fáceis de trazer para o Roadhouse sem levantar suspeitas, mas algo como um berço...

Ergueu o rosto para a mãe que as observava da porta.

Era impressão sua ou os olhos de Ellen estavam brilhantes de lágrimas? Só se lembrava de ter visto a mãe chorar uma vez, quando receberam a notícia da morte do pai.

- Vá colocar uma roupa. - Ellen caminhou até a filha e a neta, beijou a testa das duas e se retirou.

*

_-Você está diferente... – ele apertou os olhos como se para enxergá-la melhor - Não sei bem o que é, mas tem uma coisa nova em você. – e tomou um gole da cerveja._

_- Você reparou! – fez uma cara falsamente chocada- É que eu coloquei silicone. – respondeu sarcástica – Qual é Dean! Depois que a cantada do "Ultimo dia na Terra" não colou você vem pra mim com "Você está diferente"? Isso que é queda de nível..._

_- Não foi uma cantada – ela bufou e revirou os olhos soltando um "Imagina..." com deboche – Não foi mesmo! Você __**está**__ diferente Jo, só não sei bem em que... – ele estava perto o bastante para acariciar a pele das costas dela por baixo da blusa, e foi o que ele fez._

_- E você quer descobrir "como eu estou diferente" fazendo sexo comigo como se fossemos coelhos porque afinal é o Fim do Mundo! – disse ela sorrindo acariciando do ombro direito dele, pescoço e parando no rosto – É claro que não é uma cantada! – o sorriso dele se desfez – Não mesmo Dean. – rapidamente ela se desvencilhou do abraço dele._

_Dean, como se tivessem ensaiado agarrou a mão dela e puxou-a para perto,largando a garrafa de cerveja em cima da lareira para poder envolvê-la pela cintura com os dois braços._

_- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela em tom de riso quando ele começou a se movimentar lentamente, prendendo a respiração quando o corpo dele fez pressão contra o seu forçando-o sutilmente a se mover._

_- O que __**estamos**__ fazendo? – perguntou horrorizado como se ela perguntasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Você nunca dançou?_

_- Ah não! Não é possível que você já esteja tão bêbado assim! - ela quase riu apesar do tom falsamente ofendido e tentou se separar dele mais uma vez.- Nem Cass está, e olha que eu e mamãe perdemos para ele no vira-vira sendo que o cara é um anjo!_

_- Qual é Jo fique quietinha. – ele passou os braços dela em volta do próprio pescoço e disse a encarando - Apesar de você ser um pé no saco, essa pode ser mesmo a ultima vez que nós tenhamos tempo para isso. _

_- Eu ainda não vou dormir com você. – disse decidia, mas deitando a cabeça no ombro dele._

_- Eu sei que não. – respondeu com um meio sorriso que ela não viu e apertando-a um pouco mais em meio a "dança"._

_- Dean não tem música._

_- Hã?_

_Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo._

_- Você disse que estamos dançando, mas não tem música._

_Ele revirou os olhos, tinha como ela ser mais irritante?_

_- Faça de conta._

_- E como eu vou saber que a minha música de faz de conta é a mesma que a sua? – ele a olhou com certa irritação, incapaz de acreditar que ela estava lhe fazendo aquelas perguntas._

_Jo divertida em irritá-lo somente gargalhou jogando a cascata de cabelos dourados para trás._

_Ainda irritado Dean agarrou a mão dela girando os dois corpos pela sala que se enchia com os risos de Jo, a meia conversa entre os dois e o barulho dos objetos – na maioria livros – que caiam no chão quando eles dois trombavam com algum deles._

_Bobby admirava cena da porta quando Ellen chegou._

_- Estou achando que o garoto finalmente se deixou amarrar. – comentou Bobby divertido enquanto tomava um gole da cerveja._

_- Esses dois vão acabar se ferindo dessa maneira. – respondeu Ellen com o jeito duro de sempre, mas incapaz de esconder a nota de pesar na voz deixando claro que ela não se referia aos roxos provocados pelas trombadas causadas na maioria de propósito por Jo toda vez que ele dizia algo ao ouvido da loira com uma expressão bastante suspeita._

_Tirando esses momentos eles se moviam com certa graça, talvez parceria, como se lessem o próximo movimento do outro antes de executado. E o afeto chegava a ser constrangedor o modo que se tocavam, havia algo maior do que desejo ali._

_- Talvez não. – respondeu Bobby simplesmente – Gosto de ver o que está acontecendo com esses dois. – Ellen o olhou confusa – Se apaixonar numa época dessa... Me dá um tipo de esperança de que coisas boas ainda podem acontecer ao mundo._

_A mulher sorriu para o amigo na cadeira de rodas, antes de virar abruptamente o rosto para os dois dançarinos na sala ao ouvir um barulho mais alto seguido de silêncio, sua preocupação de desfez tão rápido quanto veio ao ver Dean sentado no chão e Jo se segurando na lareira para não cair também rindo gostosamente. Ele a olhou aborrecido antes de sorrir marotamente e puxá-la para o chão também._

_Quantos anos mesmo eles tinham?_

_Talvez Bobby tivesse razã coração dizia que sim._

**

* * *

N/A: Bom, depois de "How I Love You, little girl" eu apareço com essa fic...**

**Ela é mais viajada do que a outra... e maior.**

**O bom é que depois dela só mais uma, seguindo a regra que eu mesma propus, lilltle girl eu foquei no Dean, em Dancing Without Music o foco é na Jo na terceira... Adivinhem!**

**Os nomes Saide e Dave foram tirados do seriado Cold Case e não – pelo menos no caso da Saide – dos cachorros do Jared. Nada contra eles é claro.  
**

**A música também foi tirada de Cold Case, quer dizer, mais ou mesnos, mas isso não vem ao caso.**

**Só vou dizer o motivo do nome fresco da Kath na próxima fic – não que alguém tenha perguntado – e nem é um motivo muito interessante assim, tá mais pra escroto mesmo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Apesar do nome da fic ser Dancing Without Music, eu imaginei Dean e Jo dançando romântica, triste e completamente D&J Endlessy da minha banda do coração Muse. **

**Mil desculpas pelo eventual OOC, não foi de propósito! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, mandem sua opinião e leiam a próxima fic. XD  
**

**Kisses.**


End file.
